criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse in a Garden/Transcript
Main Article:' 'Corpse in a Garden Samuel King : , a man called Dave Simmons claims he saw body parts in a junkyard garden. Samuel King : Go investigate and solve this case as fast as you can! Chapter 1 Investigate Junkyard Garden. Dave Simmons : My name is Dave Simmons. I called the police as soon as I saw the hand in the garden. Jones : You did well! Stay around... and I will have a look inside, see if we can find the rest of the body. Investigate Dirty Bathroom. Jones : Splendid work, ! That's obviously the second part of our victim. We need to send his body to the lab for autopsy. Jones : According to his ID, his name was Ned Dillard, and he was a mortgage broker. Jones : We should take a better look at his clothes, and the bottle of flammable liquid you found next to the bathtub. Jones : Finally, this saw is our murder weapon. Well done , we've really made progress on this case! Autopsy the Victim's Body. Nathan : Nice to see you again, ! I'll go straight to business: the hand you found in the garden matches the body you found in the bathtub. Nathan : Apart from that, I've only got one certainty: only a man is strong enough to get rid of a body by cutting it with a saw. Jones : I'm dying to ask you how a woman would have disposed of the body, but we've got no time. Our killer is a man, which is all that matters! Thanks Nathan! Examine Flammable Liquid. Jones : The sale of such chemicals is under strict tracking laws. Now that we've got the complete bar code, we can determine where this bottle was purchased. Jones : ...it's from a mini-market nearby! And I know the owner of that place, his name is Joe Stern. Let's go talk to him! Talk to Joe Stern. Joe Stern : Yes, this bottle comes from my shop, so what? Jones : We need to know who bought it. They've committed a murder. Joe Stern : Look, buddy, you don't seriously think I keep track of my customers, do you? Dozens of people come here every day! Jones : Is that so? Well then, will have a look at your shop. Just in case there are other things you don't keep track of! Investigate Mini-market. Jones : You'll soon find that suspicious things always end up in the trash, ... Let's have a look at this trash bag! Examine Trash bag. Jones : Jackpot! This receipt you found is a goldmine! Look, it records the purchase of a bottle of flammable liquid... Jones : The purchase of a saw, just like the one we found in the bathroom... Jones : And even better: the receipt also shows that bandages have been purchased by the same person! Jones : The killer obviously didn't get those for our victim. Which means we're looking for someone wearing a bandage! Examine Victim's Clothes. Jones : Good job searching the victim's clothes, ! I'm sure this gold tooth will help us move forward. Jones : We'd better send it to the lab for analysis. Analyze Tooth. Grace: Nice to meet you, ! I'm Grace. I'm the head of this lab and I take care of all the physical analyses. Grace : Such as that tooth you found out in the victim's clothes. As it turns out, it matches the bite marks on the bottle you found in the same place! Grace : The killer must have tried to open the cap with their teeth, and lost this tooth in the process! Jones : Either that's a really strong cap or our killer's got lousy teeth! In any case, let's go look for someone with a missing tooth! Jones : Actually, you're right! Dave Simmons was missing a tooth! This witness is now a suspect, thanks to you! Talk to Dave Simmons''.' Dave Simmons : I lost my tooth when I was young. I have nothing else to say about this case, except that I was there to sell the house. Jones : Since you were here to sell the house, I trust you know who it belongs to? Dave Simmons : Of course! This property belongs to Mr Marconi and has been derelict for years now. He'd be much better off without it. Jones : Did you say Marconi? , if you agree, I think we have to report it to Chief King. Samuel King : Listen to me, : Tony Marconi is a gangster involved in all sorts of shady business. We haven't been able to pin anything on him so far... Samuel King : This case might be our chance to know more about him! '''Talk to Tony Marconi. Jones : is asking you if you have heard of a man called Ned Dillard. Tony Marconi: I don't think so. Is that all? I'm a very busy man, you know. Jones : I'd watch my tone if I were you. It's his corpse we found in a house that belongs to you. Tony : You know what? I think you should just have a little chat with my lawyer about it. I really have no time for such trivial matters. Chapter 2 Samuel King : So, ! How is the Ned Dillard case going? Have you found something to incriminate Marconi? Jones : Unfortunately, chief, we've got next to nothing against him. Samuel King : Oh. That IS unfortunate. Oh well, you know what to do! Jones : Um... yes...? Samuel King : The only thing you CAN do! Go back to those crime scenes and find something to push this case forward! Investigate Dirty Bathroom. Jones : How did this immaculate tie clip end up in such a dirty bathroom? Jones : You're right, ! We should have a closer look at this! Examine Tie Clip. Jones : You're proving to be a natural at lifting fingerprints, ! That tie clip didn't stand a chance! Jones : What do you say we get these prints to Grace, see what she can come up with? Analyze Fingerprints. Grace : The fingerprints from that tie clip you found on the crime scene didn't match any in our files, but... Grace : ...they were a perfect match with the prints present on the murder weapon! Jones : So this tie clip belongs to our killer! Grace : Exactly! Which means that your killer's wearing a tie! Investigate Junkyard Garden. Jones : Nicely spotted, ! Such a tidy pile of leaves in such a derelict garden... this must be hiding something! Examine Pile of leaves. Jones : Bingo! A business card belonging to Ned Dillard! Nice catch, ! Jones : And look at the back of the card! "Call Maria", and there's a phone number! The rain got to it though. Do you think you could decipher it? Examine Phone Number. Jones : Superb work, ! Let's give this number phone to Alex, our tech guy. He will probably find its owner in our database. Analyze Phone Number. ''Alex : Hi, , I'm Alex! But you can call me the Digital God if you want to. Jones : Yeah, I'm sure will do that... Alex is in charge of all the technical staff, and yes, he IS good, although maybe not THAT good. Alex : Spoilsport. Anyway, the owner of this phone number you found is Maria Sanchez. She's a housemaid. Jones : Duly noted, thanks Alex! , what do you say we go have a chat with this Maria Sanchez? ''Talk to Maria Sanchez''.' Maria Sanchez : Ned Dillard's dead? Ha! So there is some justice, after all! Jones : Is that so? Why did the victim have your phone number, Ms Sanchez? Maria Sanchez : Because I'm his maid. Or rather, I was. The b*stard fired me two days ago! Jones : And now Ned's in bits and pieces, you're the picture of health, and your termination gives you a very good motive for murder... Maria Sanchez : Think what you will. But if I were you, I'd go have a little chat with Dennis Brown. He's a bodyguard, and he'd just offered his services to Mr Dillard! '''Talk to Dennis Brown. Jones : Mr Dennis Brown. Maria Sanchez told us you offered your bodyguard services to Ned Dillard shortly before his death. Is that true? Dennis Brown : Sure. Ned Dillard was a crook. He sold a lot of sh*t to a lot of people. The guy obviously needed protection! Jones : I see you're missing a tooth. Did you lose it on the job? Dennis Brown : Uh, yeah. It's a rough job, sometimes you get on the wrong end of the fight. Dennis Brown : Look, about Ned... I didn't kill him. But I've got a list of people who might have: all the people who got their houses taken because of him! Dennis Brown : I didn't think I'd need that list no more, since the guy's dead, so I tore it up. You can probably still put it back together, though. Examine Torn List. Jones : Good job putting that list back together, ! I can't believe Dennis Brown gave it to us like that! Jones : Hey, but that's Joe Stern's name on the list! Which means Ned Dillard duped him, too! Jones : , what do you say we go back to Joe's mini-market? I think some thorough shelf-searching is in order! Investigate Market Shelves. Before investigation Jones : Why didn't you tell us your property got seized because of Ned Dillard?! Joe Stern : And so what? I'm not the only one that b*stard got to! Jones : Maybe, but it still makes you a suspect! Step aside, we need to have another look at your shop. After investigation Jones : Mr Stern, we'll be taking your surveillance camera for analysis. Joe Stern : First the trash, now the camera... You really don't have anything better to do? Jones : If I were you I'd just shut up, Joe. , let's go see what Alex can make on the recordings on this camera! Analyze Surveillance Camera. Alex : So I had a look at your surveillance camera's recording, basing my search on the time marked down on the killer's receipt. Alex : He never turned on the camera, but I compared his height to the shelf he was standing next to and... Alex : Ladies and gentlemen, your killer is precisely 6 feet tall! Jones : Well, , I think you've got all the pieces of evidence you need to arrest this killer! Arrest the Killer. Jones : Dennis Brown, you're under arrest for the murder of Ned Dillard. Dennis Brown : What?! You can't be serious. You've got nothing against me! Jones : Oh come on! You tried to chop down your victim! When that failed, you decided to burn him up, but Dave Simmons got in the house and you fled the scene! Dennis Brown : I have no idea what you're talking about. Jones : Save that for the judge, Dennis. Dennis Brown : Your Honor, I can explain! I... I'm a victim of circumstances! Judge Hall : The evidence collected by leaves no place for doubt. The reason why you commited this crime is irrelevant. Judge Hall : The Court therefore condemns you to life in prison for the premeditated murder of Ned Dillard! Judge Hall : Moreover, the Court would like to thank the police of Grimsborough, and in particular , for their swift investigation and perfect results. Court is adjourned! Additional Investigation Samuel King : Congratulations on your first big case, ! There is no doubt you've got what it takes to be a great cop! Samuel King : However, we've discovered that Brown received a big amount of cash on an offshore account. I'm sure Marconi paid him to kill Ned Dillard! Samuel King : You should put the pressure on Dave Simmons, he might know something. He's been seen roaming around your crime scene, you should go there as soon as possible! Samuel King : And on your way back, drop by the mini-market: Joe Stern has requested our assisstance. Jones : Got it Chief, we're on it! Check Dave Simmons presence on crime scene. Jones : Hey, Simmons! What are you doing here? This crime scene is closed to the public! Dave Simmons : Uh... Well, I... I've lost my pen last time I was here! It's my lucky pen, you know, I never sign a contract without it! Jones : Lucky pen, eh? and I will look for it. Now leave this place! Jones : Lucky pen... He really thinks he can fool us with this silly story, doesn't he? Jones : Come on , let's search this place and find out what he was really looking for! Investigate Junkyard Garden. Jones : There is Marconi's name in these documents! Jones : And what seems to be a file number as well, but I can't read it with these mud stains. Do you think you could figure the numbers out, ? Examine Stained Documents. Jones : Well done , decoding this number was a tricky task! Jones : Now we can give it to Alex and see if he can find a match in our database! Analyze File Number. Alex : I'm done guys! The number in the documents is a land registry file. Marconi's file, actually! Jones : So... Anything suspicious? Alex : There is indeed! I noticed that Marconi wants to buy a few properties of which mortgages were held by... Ned Dillard! Jones : Alex, you're a GENIUS! That's why Marconi wanted him dead! Jones : That's far from being enough to charge him, but we can put this under Simmons' nose and see if he sings! Interrogate Dave Simmons about Marconi's plans. Dave Simmons : Did you... find my lucky pen? Jones : Not really, but I've got another one for you right here. It's a "cut-the-cr*p-and-start-talking-now" pen. Jones : Thanks to the documents you lost, we found out that Ned owned real estate assets Marconi wants. Isn't that an incredible coincidence? Dave Simmons : I... I don't know anything about this! He just hired me to sell this one house! Jones : Look, we're pretty sure Marconi put a hit on Dillard, and we won't stop before we can prove it! Dave Simmons : I won't tell you anything about Mr Marconi! And if you know what's good for you, you'll stop sticking your nose in his business! Jones : Dammit! I was sure this coward would squeal on Marconi eventually.... Jones : Be patient, . One day, he will make a bad move, and we will be there to put an end to his shady business once and for all! Assist Joe Stern. Joe Stern : I saw one of these snake-tattooed, gang scumbag storm in my shop and mess with my shelves! He ran away when I busted him, but I'm sure he hid something! Jones : Snake tattoo? That's not good... Definetely a member of the Vipers! If you're not familiar with this gang yet, , you'll get to know it very soon.... Jones : They used to be just a bunch of petty drug dealers, but lately they've appeared to be more organized somehow. Jones : Anyway Mr Stern, and I will search the place and look for whatever has been hidden. Investigate Market Shelves. Jones : A box of cookies? Come on , this is no time for a snack! Jones : But it does look like it's been opened and rummaged through... Better check if there is something suspicious inside. Examine Box of Cookies. Jones : Well, you were right after all ! Someone likes his cookies extra-frosted... This white powder looks like cocaine to me! Jones : We'd better take this to the lab and ask Grace to analyze it. I want to know where it comes from. Analyze Bag of Powder. Grace : I've got the test results of the powder you found in the box of cookies. It's cocaine, as you thought, and not of the best quality! Grace : 20% cocaine, and 80% of a sugar substance normally used as... a laxative. Jones : AH! Too bad our guy didn't take some before leaving the mini-market... He would have left an easy trail to follow! Jones : Seriously though, we've been seizing more and more of this crap in the Industrial Area lately. Jones : We should warn Joe Stern that a member of The Vipers may come back for his drugs, and keep an eye on this area. Warn Joe Stern about the drug. Jones : You were right Mr Stern, we found a small bag of cocaine hidden in your shop. Joe Stern : What?! Oh crap, what am I gonna do if they come back for it? Jones : Don't worry about it, police officers in civilian clothes will be patrolling to make sure you don't get into trouble. Joe Stern : I'm so sick of these lowlifes... They'll end up ruining my business! Joe Stern : Well, thanks anyway for your help officers. Take this, it's on the house. Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Dialogues